


Networking (Four Drabbles)

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 1963, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Jeeves & Wooster, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top five fictional characters (from other canons, or from his own) the Master should team up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Networking (Four Drabbles)

1) “I will not tolerate your interference!” The Master clutched the jacket he’d rescued from the vaporization chamber.

“As you say, sir,” Jeeves continued ironing. “Only—”

“Only _what?”_

“It’s nothing, sir, forgive me for having—”

 _”What,_ Jeeves?”

Jeeves sighed, as if it were being prised from him. “Last week, when Sir succeeded in capturing his amiable former school friend, the gentleman accepted a cup of tea after escaping his cell. During our conversation he expressed a decided preference.” Jeeves glanced at the Master’s velvet trousers, expression carefully neutral. “Apparently, Sir _formerly_ favored—”

The Master tossed him the jacket with a growl.

 

**Jeeves & Ainley!Master**

 

 

2) Even the Thoroughbred of Sin deferred to the Evil League of Evil’s Division President during his periodic inspections.

“Doctor Horrible, I believe it was?” The Master was examining hoof-printed meeting minutes.

Emotionally catatonic in the wake of Penny’s death, Billy might be. Suddenly smooth he was not. Confronted with an idol—a man so evil he made plastic floral arrangements terrifying—Billy produced a sound not unlike ‘beweezebub.’

“Excellent coat.”

“ThankyouImadeitmyself.”

The Master raised an eyebrow. Billy winced.

“Your freeze ray is not without promise.” The Master leaned forward. Folded his hands. “Tell me, Horrible—have you applied for my internship program?”

 

**Doctor Horrible & Delgado!Master: The Work Experience**

3) “We came here for help winning the war, not so you could bill and coo at that madwoman.”

The Master controlled his smirk. “Captain Wrack is intriguing, powerful, and enjoys my company. Surely her attentions don’t _bother_ you, Doctor.”

The Doctor’s scoffing “you wish” was lame and defensive as a retreating army.

“Then you won’t mind my spend the evening with our charming new ally. She’s invited me to a rather _exclusive_ celebration of the accord.”

“You _wouldn’t_.”

“You’ve so often reminded me that my pursuits are no longer any concern of _yours_ , my dear.”

The Doctor grabbed his arm.

 

**Jacobi!Master, taking advantage of Captain Wrack (Eternal from “Enlightenment”) of the Good Ship ReallyReally Crazy to bother Time War!Eight**

 

 

4) “Our descendant would never have an American accent, for one,” the Master sneered.

Q rolled his eyes in, the Doctor had to admit, a highly familiar fashion. “I know it defies belief, but you cretins stumble upon the Skasis Paradigm’s solution eventually— _child’s_ play. After the planet’s destruction we made ourselves less vulnerable—thus the Continuum, which you’ve _somehow_ managed to breach. Only you two could be so incomprehensibly irritating.”

“Gallifrey’s destruction?” the Master fixed on that enormously interesting point. “I don’t suppose _I_ \--”

“Hardly. That distinction belongs to _grand-père deux_ here.”

“Now just a minute,” the Doctor protested.

**Any of them* & Q—because I still think it could make sense and would be hilarious**

 

A/N:

5) This may be cheating, but at some point [](http://aralias.livejournal.com/profile)[**aralias**](http://aralias.livejournal.com/) and I decided Richelieu in the d’Artagnan Romances just _was_ Ainley!Master. Really. Tell me you can un-see this. I would write the inevitable role-play and/or ‘abusing time travel!’sex (oh you know the Doctor loves those books—so much fencing), but I’ve yet to read the series (well, _Man in the Iron Mask,_ but I remember fuck all), and movie!canon pains poor [](http://aralias.livejournal.com/profile)[**aralias**](http://aralias.livejournal.com/). Also she’d point out that under no circumstances would any Musketeer shag the Cardinal, even in the most OOC role-play. Though you could probably get away with him just having stolen the uniform?

The Master can never under any circumstances team up with:

1) Team Rocket—though with the mutual love of ever-more-ridiculous disguises and the similar success rate, they do seem fated.  
2) Invader Zim—Delgado!Master especially can’t be allowed to trigger massive self-loathing and depression via the comparison the merest tattered shreds of self-awareness would immediately provoke

*though this is so clearly Ainley!Master and Five it’s not true.  



End file.
